tdifftropesfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Sheet
1dra7 *Berserk Button: **When people call him Draven or 1dra7. **Referring to his Mamaw as his "memaw". His Mamaw herself apparently objects to being called "grandma". *Do Not Call Me Draven *Small Name, Big Ego Anonymos *What Happened to the Mouse?: One of many examples. Avery FireFlame Bbhinton15 *Afro Asskicker *Black and Nerdy: To a T. *Celebrity Resemblance: To Anthony Robinson from Survivor: Fiji. *Token Minority Benultimatrix *No Social Skills BrunoSomebody *Funny Foreigner *Nice Guy: Commonly viewed as one of the nicest users on the wiki. COKEMAN11 *Allergic To Routine *Fanboy: Of Nicki Minaj. EnTrey *The Ace: In Roleplays. FameFlame *Too Quirky To Lose: Against Reddy in a roleplay. Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th *BiTheWay: Just happens to be bisexual. *Depraved Bisexual *Heel Face Mole *My Greatest Second Chance - On the wiki, but it didn't really work out so well... *Noodle Incident - BIG TIME Funny HaHa Good Times Michael *Do Not Call Me Paul: "Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael." *Mood Swinger: "I hate you." *leaves* *comes back* "I love you all." *Sorry I Fell On Your Fist: When we criticize FHGTM for his immoral story concepts and then have to apologize for it. Gideoncrawle *Above Good and Evil: Subverted in that he doesn't actually think like this. *Cool Old Guy *Odd Couple: With Jay. Indi26 *Adorkable JERealize *Captain Oblivious *Comically Missing The Point *Innocent Bigot *Memetic Mutation: Almost half the wiki memes derive from some sort of pun with JE's name in them. *Shameless Self Promoter: Often parodied. JoFanForever *Annoying Laugh JustLittleOlMe *Cool Old Lady *Cuddle Bug *Nice Girl *Odd Couple: With Gideon. *Women Are Wiser Kevvy9 Gorillazfan/RainbowJack *Children Are Innocent: AVERTED. *Xtreme Kool Letterz Leshawnafan *Bitch In Sheep's Clothing: To a degree; she can be nice if she wants to be. *Noodle Indicent - BIG TIME *Sassy Black Women *Sesquipedalian Smith *Took A Level In Jerkass: Was nice, sweet, and loved before her scandal with Fanny. Manatee12 *Animal Theme Naming *Embarrassing Nickname: His story, S.S. Total Drama, is often referred to as "STD". *Formerly Fat: He stole O's Weight Watcher's subscription to achieve this. *View Gender Confusion: Constantly. Mister.. E. *Breakout Character - Not Mr. E himself, but his character, Linwood Boomer. Whom he uses in quite a few things. Sadly, Linwood tends to borderline being a total nuisance. *Jewish And Nerdy *Kubrick Stare - His most infamous profile picture is a picture of this. Mrdaimion *Deadpan Snarker *Younger Than They Look: Is 13, but looks 16 or 17. Mrodd/Fyrexx *Camp Straight *Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Disappeared off the face of the wiki. Nobody except his closest friends know why. Soon after, he returned. And then disappeared again... *Memetic Hair Nalyd Renrut *Demoted to Extra Nduke Oatmeal *Asian And Nerdy *Magical Asian: Exactly. Otterpops *Animal Theme Naming *Even The Guys Want Him: Evident whenever he comes up in conversation. *Memetic Sex God Ottocrap *Sitcom Arch Nemesis: With BRIJETTE. Owenandheatherfan *Child Eater: He thinks the others have no clue. *The Fat Guy: By popular opinion. Owenguy101 *Flat Character *The Generic Guy *Sibling Yin-Yang: With Sunshine. QueenOrangeSoda *Bratty Half-Pint *Enfante Terrible *Fun With Acronyms: Most commonly known as "QOS". *Heel Face Mole *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NauseaFuel: Her story "The Human Trentipede" *Once A Season: After the initial shock of QOS's sockpuppets, she now recurs on the wiki every now and then. *The Scrappy Reddude *Adaptional Villainy *Brilliant But Lazy: His Fanfics. *Card-Carrying Villain: In roleplays. *Diminishing Villain Threat *Hoist By His Own Petard: Idoling CK in a group game. Rhonda the stalker fan! *Loony Friends Improve Your Personality *Token Minority: One of the only female users. Sprinklemist *Ambiguously Gay: Seemed to enjoy writing about budding teenage male sexuality, and made a gay character an Author Avatar. *Fallen Creator: Sprinklemist was originally one of the most worshiped and popular users on the wiki, but his writing slowly devolved and, with news of nepotism given to a "posse", his career was mostly ruined, except for his fans. He left the wiki in July of 2012. *Mysterious Past: Why does Sprink not like the occult? The world will never know... Sunslicer2 Sunshineandravioli *Genki Girl *Sibling Yin-Yang: With Owe. TDALindsayfan1 *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Switches between many typing styles, some users believe she's lying about her gender. TDIwriter *Awesome Ego: YMMV, some people think he's a jerk. The Anonymous User *Spell My Name With A The *Fun With Acronyms: TAU. That Epic *Black And Nerdy Thebiggesttdifan *Fun With Acronyms: At least for Toad, who calls him TBTDIF, while everyone else calls him Dyna. *Jewish And Nerdy *Spell My Name With A The Toadgamer80 *Animal Theme Naming *Annoying Younger Sibling: His younger sister. *Jewish And Nerdy *Memetic Hair: His jewfro.